Today's wagering game machine typically comprises a computerized system controlling a video display and/or reels to present wagering games such as slots, video card games (poker, blackjack etc.), video keno, video bingo, video pachinko and other games available in the gaming industry. Wagering game machines may form part of a wagering game network of machines and servers. In conventional systems, the software controlling the computerized system has been primarily proprietary software, including both the operating system and gaming software.